Glass Flower
by Cinerraria
Summary: Lizzy mengaitkan situasi antara pertanyaan Ciel dahulu dengan kerumitan yang menderanya kini. [#cielizzyweek day 8 (bonus): Theories]


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Cielizzy Week Day 8 (bonus): Theories**

**Headcanon - Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Orang-orang berbondong pergi ke teater, mencari hiburan dengan menonton drama, padahal itu semua fiktif, hasil rekaan aktor dan aktris yang lihai, tapi kenapa mereka menyukainya?"

"Lizzy?"

"Hmm?"

"Ini kau yang bertanya?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh bertanya seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan dirimu sekali."

"Pertanyaan selintas sih. Ciel, ayo jawab donk. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Karena kenyataan seringkali bertabrakan dengan mimpi-mimpi manusia, Lizzy. Kau lihat sendiri, drama teater itu, cuma skenario fiktif, tapi mereka justru menyukainya. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Lizzy terdiam sejenak. Heran kenapa Ciel malah membalik pertanyaannya sendiri? Namun kemudian menjawab: "Manusia lebih menyukai yang palsu daripada menerima realita."

"Karena kepalsuan adalah pelarian terbaik." Ciel menimpali.

"Dan realita seringkali menyakitkan. Mereka berharap kepalsuan itu menghibur mereka, sesuatu yang tidak diberikan oleh realita."

"Lizzy, kalau suatu saat nanti, kau harus memilih: antara menyukai yang palsu atau menerima yang nyata, mana yang akan kaupilih?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku belum mengalaminya."

"Semoga saja kau tidak benar-benar mengalaminya."

"Aku harap begitu. Tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi?"

#

Itu adalah momen yang sangat melekat dalam ingatan Lizzy. Kala itu mereka menonton teater bersama. Drama _Shakespeare. _Jauh hari sebelum tragedi kedustaan Ciel yang terkuak, dan kepalsuannya terbongkar.

Lizzy tengah membolak-balik badan di ranjang dan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang kosong. Bulan sabit bertengger di luar jendela dan auman burung hantu memecah kesunyian malam. Lizzy mengingat-ingat, di antara memorinya yang tumpang tindih itu, lorong-lorong jalanan London yang riuh dan lampu-lampunya yang tak pernah padam, aroma wangi yang terperangkap dalam aula, wajah-wajah sumringah penonton, wajah-wajah aktor dengan kostum mereka di atas panggung, lalu musik orkestra dan lantunan lagu-lagu. Semua yang diingatnya hari itu, berikut pusat kebahagiaannya; seseorang yang duduk di sisinya seraya menggenggam tangannya.

Lizzy memikirkan situasi rumit yang melibatkan dua orang terdekatnya ini: Ciel━atau orang yang selama ini disangkanya sebagai Ciel asli━baru saja dijebak dan ditangkap pihak keamanan berkat bantuannya sendiri. Seharusnya Lizzy senang melihat _penipunya _itu sudah dijatuhkan. Namun kenapa ia justru merasa cemas dan gelisah? Bimbang. Tak yakin. Ia merasa bersalah. Melihat raut wajah Ciel, ekspresi ketakutan, dan tatapan mengiba yang sempat ditunjukkan padanya saat mereka bertemu pandang. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja melakukan dosa besar. Bukankah Lizzy yakin Ciel berhak mendapatkan hukuman? Mengapa sekarang, ia merasa perlu berpindah haluan dan memihak pada si _pemalsu_.

_Apakah aku sudah melakukan yang benar? _Lizzy bertanya-tanya tapi tak ingin dijawab━tak ada jawaban yang bisa meyakinkannya.

Lizzy kembali mengingat lagi, momen ketika mereka pulang menonton teater bersama. Tidak biasanya Lizzy mengangkat topik yang begitu _dewasa _dan sulit dipahami. Lizzy ingat senyum misterius Ciel, yang tersungging sebelum dirinya turun dari kereta. Lalu pertanyaannya: _antara menyukai kepalsuan atau memercayai kenyataan, kau pilih mana?_

Lizzy mengaitkan situasi antara pertanyaan _Ciel_ dahulu dengan kerumitan yang tengah menderanya kini. Pada sekuntum bunga dalam kristal kaca di atas meja di samping jendela itu, tatapannya terlempar. Apa yang dapat ditinggalkan oleh kelopak bunga yang sudah gugur? Lalu kedua saudara kembar itu━dengan kemiripan wajah mereka yang begitu identik: rambut biru, wajah cerdas, dan mata cemerlang seperti bintang━dan takdir yang mengikat mereka dengan dirinya. Terbayang olehnya siluet mereka berdua di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan, lalu berkata memberinya pilihan:

_Kau pilih yang mana: Ciel yang asli tapi sudah mati, yang raganya bergerak seperti mainan boneka. Ciel asli yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu, yang berdiri di sisimu tapi hanya hidup dalam ilusi?_

_Atau: Ciel palsu, yang selama ini mendampingimu, yang menyembunyikan kebohongan terbesar, dan mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi milik kakaknya?_

Yang pertama adalah kenyataan pahit, dan pilihan kedua berarti kepalsuan yang manis.

Mana yang akan dipilihnya?

Mana yang berdiri di sisi kebenaran dan layak diikuti?

Ini seperti ia harus memilih antara siang dan malam, atau antara bulan dan matahari … Siapa yang sanggup? Tidak ada pilihan yang berdiri sendiri.

#

Dari seluruh kemungkinan yang ada, Lizzy akhirnya bertekad: _"Antara menyukai kepalsuan dan memercayai kenyataan. Ia pilih dua-duanya."_

Lizzy berdiri tegap. Lorong-lorong gelap London masih sama pengap. Di hadapannya, Ciel bergumul darah dan lumpur, bersama Sebastian menghadapi Undertaker. Ia memutuskan terjun ke medan tempur. Berdiri di pihak Ciel━_si pemalsu._

"Apa maksudmu, Lizzy? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Itu Ciel _pemalsu _yang berseru.

"Lizzy! Ini bahaya! Kembalilah dan jangan ikut campur." Itu _Ciel yang sudah mati._

"Lady Elizabeth!" Sebastian berseru khawatir.

"Lady, kehadiran Anda hanya menambah masalah. Kembalilah!" Undertaker tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa geram.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu suatu hal, Ciel," Lizzy berkata. "Aku tak peduli, yang manapun dari kalian yang bernama Ciel, yang membohongiku atau yang bukan. Jika kau merasa bernama 'Ciel', maka tunjukkan kalau kau berhak hidup! Tunjukkan, kalau kau berhak berdiri di sisiku dan mendapatkan kesetiaanku, Ciel!"

Pedang Lizzy berkilauan disiram cahaya bulan yang keperakan. Ia melesat secepat kilat, menghunus pedangnya, menari dan berlari ... membantu _Ciel _dan Sebastian mengalahkan Undertaker━sekaligus melenyapkan _zombie _Ciel.

Rasanya seperti ia kembali berjuang bersama Ciel lagi, saat di kapal Campania dulu. Lizzy menghunus pedang, memukul, menusuk, menyobek. Ia meledakkan seluruh amukannya dalam pertarungan. Lizzy tidak menyadari langkahnya sendiri ketika ia maju dan menusukkan pedang tepat di jantung Ciel (zombie) hingga Sebastian terpaksa mencekal tangannya dan menahan gerakannya.

Undertaker mundur setelah Ciel, bahan percobaannya lenyap, kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Mantan shinigami itu murka dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi _Ciel-_nya kembali.

#

Lizzy sudah mengambil keputusan ini, setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan nama Ciel di kepolisian Scotland Yard. Ia bersedia menjadi saksi bahwa Ciel bersih dari tuduhan manipulasi massa dalam percobaan mencuri darah mereka.

Seminggu setelah pertempuran itu, Lizzy kembali bertemu Ciel di Phantomhive Manor atas undangan darinya. Awalnya, mereka berdua tampak kikuk dan hanya berdiri sambil berpandangan lama. Setelah seluruh keributan ini, mereka lupa cara saling menyapa. Hingga tiba-tiba Lizzy maju tiga langkah, memperpendek jarak dengan Ciel. Pemuda itu menahan napas. Lizzy menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang sulit dimengerti. Kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat tangan, mengira akan mengajak Ciel berjabat tangan. Ternyata ia malah melayangkan pukulan!

Lizzy menampar dan meninju wajah Ciel, sekali, "ini untuk seluruh kebohonganmu!" Ia berseru marah.

Dua kali, "ini untukmu yang sudah menyakitiku!"

Tiga kali, "ini untuk Ciel-ku yang seharusnya mati!"

Sebastian, yang baru muncul dari balik pintu seraya membawa nampan kudapan, melongo.

Ciel terperanjat. Ia mengaduh keras seraya memegangi pipi dan wajahnya yang memar.

Lizzy tidak main-main. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi. Kepalanya menunduk. Dan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan (lagi). Tangannya terasa sakit, namun dalam lubuk hatinya, ia jauh lebih _sakit. _Kiranya, tiga pukulan tadi cukup jadi hadiah sekaligus balasan untuk Ciel.

"Ciel .. Ciel .. mengapa?" Lizzy bertanya dengan terbata di sela isak tangisnya. "Kau berbohong? Aku ingin dengar … pengakuanmu … yang jujur."

Suara Lizzy tercekat. Ia tergugu. "Aku tak butuh dustamu lagi."

Ciel sangat terpukul menyaksikan adegan ini: _tunangannya _menangis pedih demi memohon kejujurannya. Ia berusaha merangkai kata dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Namun, tak ada yang meluncur selain ucapan: "_i__'m sorry_, Lizzy. _Forgive me._"

Tangis Lizzy pecah. Ciel mengucap kata maaf dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Dan seperti kebiasaan lama, pelan-pelan Lizzy mendongak, menyaksikan raut wajah menyesal pemuda itu, yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Hatinya terenyuh. Ia tahu Ciel punya alasan kuat yang mendasari kedustaannya. Tapi, apakah setelah semua perlakuan Ciel padanya, lantas ia berhak menghakimi?

Tiba-tiba, Lizzy merasa sudah jadi gadis paling jahat sedunia.

Detik ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dan saling menggali kejujuran satu sama lain, kali itu Lizzy bertekad. Hanya kepada Ciel (ini) pilihannya tertambat. Dan ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Tubuhnya refleks menghambur dan mendekap Ciel.

"Aku sudah memilih: menerima realita sekaligus menyukai yang palsu. Kuharap, setelah ini tidak ada kedustaan lagi, Ciel."

Ciel membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Ya, Lizzy. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang waktunya memulai dari awal lagi."

[]

* * *

Note: sangat jelas teori saya adalah: Lizzy kembali memihak Our Ciel lagi :'( (semoga Yana-sensei mengabulkan harapan kita)

Dan dengan ini, berakhirlah cielizzy week! Terutama untuk teman-teman, baik pembaca dan partisipan. Terkhusus rekan seperjuangan sekapal dan setanah air (?) Jogag Busang dan Jihan Oktavy, terima kasih sudah ikut meramaikan!

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan lagi, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
